leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Mandrake
|-|Pre-2nd Great War= Summary Story "Thunder roll and witch's cackle what stormy rain pushes the night? Oh what wonders they say, what bewildering cause, oh what great force pushes the stars? Does my song not reach? Do my ears not hear? Or am I just blinded by questions that tug? Each blistering moment, each painful breath, one may wonder, one may trek. As the moon presents it's crescent, as the sun crashes its beaten head, the stars in the night only float. Questioning. Wandering. If a child were created from a star, what would they do? What would they see? Would it be like the cartoon? Will it be like fantasy? With each burning question I wonder. I speak, I hear, I repeat, I twist and turn forever and ever repeating the age old question... Why? It's simple enough to just believe what I hear and observe but what about what I can't hear nor observe? What if I need to seclude myself? What if I need to get away from myself? What if I need... to join the stars? Yes, yes! That is the answer! The answer to each problem that I string! The answer to each question that I ask! The answer to the mysteries that keep tugging away at my life force slowly draining at what little energy I have left! I must join them. The little specks in the sky that help the moon when it is not in it's best shape to shine light down onto the barren earth. It's clear as day, clear as sky, clear as that glass cup that I leave empty from time to time! I must join the stars. Join my people. For I am a star child and a star child I'll be." A simple poem by a simple girl in hopes of joining the stars in the sky. Each day she questioned what she saw, heard, and thought asking herself the most confusing of questions. The more she thought about these questions the more it hurt her head but she couldn't stop. Everyday more and more questions popped into her head, nagging at her, pecking, breaking, taking, until her mind was empty. All the girl could spit out was poetry nobody could understand. While someone may say that her poetry is prophecy or some kind of spell casting. All Alice knew was that it is the only thing she could say. Of course one day she left they city where she lived. Alice took nothing with her besides 2 days worth of rations, money for the bus, and the clothes on her back. Nobody knows what happened to her after that. Some say she is in the middle of a large forest spewing out more and more poetry by the day. Others say she is living in some old building. Others say she had finally found what she dubbed "Star Children". Little did the people know that they were all correct. Personality Alice is quiet, only speaking when she believes she needs to speak or when she is inspired to write poetry. Alice speaks usually in questions, often messing with the minds of people by asking them questions that make people stop and think. While she has no real super power besides asking important questions she is one of the most respected of the "Star Children". Knows the most about "Dead Poet's Society". Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: 'Alice Mandrake, Lute '''Origin: '''When 5555thExplosionMage RPs '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Star Child, Dead Poet '''Powers and Abilities: 'Logic Manipulation, Poetry Embodiment, Pain Suppression, Imagination Manifestation, Star Creation, a way to bypass conventional Durability 'Attack Potency: Large Star level '(Was able to defeat Malfos.) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Kept up with Malfos who travelled across three universes in a week) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XTJ '(See Attack Potency) 'Durability: Large Star level '(Survived blows from Malfos) 'Stamina: Extremely High '(Fought against Malfos for three weeks) 'Range: To the horizon ''' '''Standard Equipment: * Words ** Alice's words are her greatest weapon. She simply speaks and the words become a reality. They carry her around, block for her, and attack for her. Even then if she does have to get up and fight things get brutal. Intelligence: Extremely High '''(Alice's words are concepts in their own right. Stated to be the smartest physical creature.) '''Weaknesses: '''Does need the occasional glass of water after reciting so much, Alice can't stand the smell of roses, Alice will sometimes retract her statements removing the words she recited from existence '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Recite/Write ** Alice speaks in poetry and what she speaks comes to life. * Star ** An attack exclusive to Star Children. It is a sudden punch that seems to come out of nowhere that knocks the opponent far back. The impact of the punch creates a new Star Child. Feats *Created new stars using "Star". *Deleted the sun when reciting her poetry *Was carried to the other end of the solar system when Malfos attacked. *Brought down Malfos (who travelled across 5 universes to get to earth and is capable of destroying large stars) without using poetry. *Slept through the second coming of Malfos (it was loud enough to be heard at the other end of the omniverse). *Is better at writing poetry than the creator of this character. |-|2nd Great War=WIP |-|After 2nd Great War=WIP Category:Original Character Category:Tier 4